The Secrets of Friends
by Ria Genessa
Summary: New character at Hogwarts. Mercucia Lopez, she comes with a happy energy, a strong mind, and a secret. It involves a lot of characters in a deep and winding plot. I warn you all is not what it seems, what you think is probably wrong. My first fanfic, I pr


This is really a Harry Potter fanfic, trust me, it gets better. This is just the beginning to my unending insanity. Just open up your mind and read. It'll sound a lot better then. Just as a sidenote. The rest of the story is mainly told from my character's point of view. Oh yeah, and I don't own anything Harry Potter or of that sort.   
The 4th year Hogwarts students rolled up in front of the massive school and jumped out onto the ground.Their breath made short puffs, as the weather was abnormally cold for this time of year. Their cheeks were red and they were all hugging, yelling, and sparking old friendships. Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked up the stairs chatting away happily while Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle sauntered up the stairs whispering to one another and occasionally bursting out in evil laughs. The whole student body descended upon the school like snow in the winter and enveloped it in a blanket of life. Then, amidst all the reunions, one more arrival, a solo. As the last students were rounded into the Great Hall, the last student descended upon the school dropping a blanket of mystery over that blanket of life. Out stepped a slim girl of about 5'8" who was dressed in a black knee length skirt with a black sweater and a full length black cloak that fastened at her throat and dragged behind her on the floor. Her small black heels clicked as they hit the stairs, a hooded figure gliding up. At the top of the stairs she paused, shifted her weight, lifted her hood head, and took the entire castle entrance in. She then continued walking into the Great Hall without an astonished ooo or ahhh ever leaving her lips or playing in her mind. As she entered the Hall all the noise and bustle gradually silenced, a hush fell as she walked up the center aisle from the front doors all the way up to the teachers' table. As she walked by Harry, Hermione, and Ron, Harry and Ron craned their necks (Like most of the student body) to glimpse her face. Hermione rolled her eyes and whispered to a fellow Gryffindor girl something about a cry for attention and stirring up drama. When she reached the the front of the hall Dumbledore looked down at her, smiled, and waved for her to turn around and be presented. She spun in her heels making her cloak wrap around her ankles, making her very much so a mysterious character, like a fairy or an elf. She then lifted up her hands, revealing perfectly manicured French tipped nails, and flipped back her hood. Harry couldn't help but admit that she was something. She was tanned mocha and had straight deep brunette, almost black hair that fell just below her shoulders and, most remarkably, had deep gray eye that held a look that suggested that she knew something that they didn't. Her perfectly shiny, glossed lips played at a smile as she lifted her head and shook her hair gently. Dumbledore introduced her as Mercucia Lopez, a student from America, sent here because of parental relocation. At this she outright smiled, her eyes danced, and she laughed,"Hello."   
"She'll be joining our Gryffindor house," announced Dumbledore.  
The whole school gave a look of shock that, interestingly enough, couldn't beat the look of shock on her face.She quickly recovered and then made her way over to the Gryffindor table where Hermione and Pansy made butt room for her to sit. The girls engaged her in rapid converstion very quickly and Hermione's earlier comment disappeared. Ron gaped like a dead fish in amazement at the speed girls talked at, but Harry saw something a little more to Mercucia. Her apparel, her introduction, her shock at being put into a prestigious house like Gryffindor,and just everything about her. She may have been hiding something from the rest of the school, but Harry saw something, something in her eyes. You can take the girl out of her past, but you can't take the past out of the girl. He saw the cloak of mystery that she had lain on the school and it was just waiting to be unraveled. 


End file.
